Summer Poboostukawa
Summer 'Poboostukawa '''is a premium plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first introduced in the 7.8.2 update. He is a seasonal plant, tied to Summer Poboostukawa's Splashtasic Season in Arena. He slightly boosts most plants in a 3x3 area, with better boost going to fire plants. Summer Poboostukawa's aura will also transform plants (eg. Peashooter) into their fire versions (eg. Fire Peashooter). The fire plants that Summer Poboostukawa boosts more than regular plants are: * Fire Peashooter * Ghost Pepper * Hot Date * Hot Potato * Jack O' Lantern * Jalapeno * Lava Guava * Pepper-pult * Pepper-mint * Pyre Vine * Snapdragon * Torchwood Origins Summer Poboostukawa is based on the Pohutukawa Tree (otherwise known as Metrosideros Excelsa), a native tree in New Zealand that produces red flowers around Christmas time. It is known for this, and is otherwise known as New Zealand's Christmas Tree. Summer Poboostukawa's name is based off three things, Summer, referring to it's fire plant boosts, Pohutukawa, the plant that Poboostukawa is based on, and Boost, referring to its ability to boost plant in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry Summer Poboostukawas boosts plants in a 3x3 area, with fiery plants get more of boost. It also can transform plants into it's fire versions.|description = Global warming got the better of him. However, Green Housing wasn't the best for him anyway.|box title = Summer Poboostukawa}} Upgrades Plant Food effect Summer Poboostukawa, when boosted with Plant Food, will boost all plants more than it usually does for 10 seconds. At this time, Summer Poboostukawa is immune to all zombie attacks. Pepper-mint effect When boosted by Pepper-mint, Summer Poboostukawa will boost fire plants more and it will also make Pepper-mints attack deal more damage. Strategies Summer Poboostukawa is a good plant to use with plants like Peashooter and other plants that can transform into fire plants. Usually fire plants are more expensive in sun than normal plants, which can use to save them. However, it is not good at all with ice/snow plants, as with plants like Snow Pea, they will have to transform into a Peashooter before turning into a Fire Peashooter, this will make Snow Pea lose it's ability and isn't really a good payoff to use it with. However, if plants cannot turn into their fire versions, then they are relatively good to use with Summer Poboostukawa as they can gain a small boost regardless. Gallery New PoboostukawaHD.png|HD Summer Poboostukawa made by Deciduu PoboostukawaSeed.png|Summer Poboostukawa's seed packet made by Deciduu PoboostukawaMockUp.png|Mock-up screenshot by Deciduu Old Poboostukawa2.png|Old Summer Poboostukawa on a premium tile. PoboostukawaAtleases.png|Summer Poboostukawa's Old Atleases. Trivia * Summer Poboostukawa cannot boost other Summer Poboostukawas or Winter Poboostukawas. * Cold Snapdragons cannot be transformed into normal Snapdragons when under Summer Poboostukawa's aura. * Summer Poboostukawa is the first Feastivus plant to be in the Pepper-mint family. * This is the first plant on PvZCC to be based off the Pohutukawa Tree. Category:Fire Plants Category:Trees Category:Plant Boosters Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants with slow recharge Category:Plants that transforms other plants Category:Pepper-mint Family Plants Category:Summer Plants Category:Plants that transform other plants Category:Aster 2019